


Yours Truly

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Car Accidents, M/M, briefly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi had never been one to accept charity. But something about the blond man made him reconsider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Shit. Fuck. Levi is in trouble, and he needs to run. Fast.

***

The sun crept slowly into the tunnel in which Levi was currently residing, and the rays poked at his eyelids, prompting him to wake up. He groaned and opened his eyes slowly, somehow taking a while to grow accustomed to the small amount of light intruding in his “home”. He groaned and pushed himself up with his hands to lean against the muddy wall. He took the green blanket that was currently wrapped around him, and instead laid it gently over his legs. Normally he’d opt for sitting on it to keep his ass warm, but since losing his shoes and gaining a tear in his trousers, he needed to keep himself covered. He sat quietly for a while, playing with little pieces of dirt from the floor and occasionally flicking them at insects that crawled past. People rarely came into this tunnel. Levi was glad for it; he didn’t want to be interrupted, and he certainly didn’t want any of their fucking money. He supposed he quite liked it when they’d buy him tea, or gave him their leftover chips, but no money. Because with money, he had the power to spend it on whatever he wanted. And after 4 months sober he certainly didn’t want the ability to go and pour a bottle of whiskey down his throat. It’s easy enough to convince himself that he’d spend the money responsibly, but more often than not he ended up puking into a gutter with the stench of booze surrounding him.

He picked up a pebble and ran his fingers over it. The surface was smooth on top, but the jagged edges at the bottom caught him off guard. It pricked his finger, hard, and the pebble shot out of his hand as he let out a gasp, and landed right underneath the shoe of a blond man walking past. The man lost his balance, and toppled forward, reaching out to grab onto the wall next to him. He managed to regain his composure, before looking down at Levi, who’d gone back to flicking bits of bark and moss.

“Excuse me,” said the taller man. “I believe you may have lost your stone.” He raised an eyebrow and nudged the pebble back towards him with his boot.

“I believe, I don’t give a damn.” Levi retorted, his voice mocking and disinterested. The stranger crouched next to him, picked up the stone, and placed it in Levi’s lap.

“Well, you should. You might need it.”

“Why the fuck would I need a fucking stone?”

“Well, it seems to be rather sufficient at tripping up strangers. And if your finger’s anything to go by, also a sharp weapon.”

Levi looked down and noticed, he was right, his finger was slightly bloody. Levi couldn’t have hidden the shock if he’d tried, in what world was that fucking pebble enough to cut through his calloused skin?

“Well, thanks, buddy, but if I ever need to shank someone I don’t think I’ll be using a pebble.” He shifted a little, allowing himself to pull a small knife out of his pocket, the blade open and ready. If the stranger was at all shocked by the veil threat, he hid it well, and instead stretched out his hand to the homeless man.

“My name is Erwin Smith. And yours?”

Levi looked up at him through thin eyelashes, and rolled his eyes away from him. “What do you care?”

“I’m interested. Maybe I want to help you.” Erwin sounded pretty sincere, but Levi had been lied to plenty of times before, he wasn’t about to believe some rich guy who should be spitting at his feet. He squirmed a little, uncomfortable with the situation, he hadn’t had a conversation that lasted this long for months. He considered lying, or maybe just getting up and running away, but both of those solutions required more effort than he had. Eventually, he sighed, and slipped the knife back in his pocket, though he kept one hand on the handle, just in case.

“Levi.”

“Surname?”

“Don’t have one, dipshit. I’ve always lived on the streets. And I’m clearly doing just fine on my own without other people’s help, so if you don’t mind…” He gestured towards the exit of the tunnel, but Erwin just smiled and withdrew a wallet from his back pocket.

“It’s nice to meet you, Levi. Here.” He handed the wallet over to Levi, who looked like he’d just been told he was about to birth Jesus Christ.

“What is that?”

“It is my wallet.” His smile didn’t waver.

“Well I can fucking see that. Why are you giving it to me?” He kept one hand wrapped around his knife and the other balled into a fist by his side, determined not to reach out and grab it.

“Because, you need it more than I do. I have plenty of money at home. Please, take it.”

“I don’t want your charity, old man.” Levi groaned and shuffled away from him slightly. But that didn’t stop the ‘old man’.

“Levi. Take it.” His voice was becoming sterner, but Levi didn’t care. In fact, he’d lost his own patience.

“You know what?!” He began to raise his voice as he stood up. “Fuck you. I told you I didn’t want it and I have my god damn fucking reasons. Now either you can’t take a hint, or you just don’t care, but either way you’re not leaving me the fuck alone! And right now, that’s the most helpful thing you can do, so fuck off!”

Erwin let the man finish shouting at him, then rose to his feet himself. He reached out a hand and placed it on Levi’s shoulder, the other still holding the wallet. “Please.”

“Fuck this.” Levi shoved his hand off him, and grabbed the blanket from the floor, shoving it into his near empty backpack before turning and running out of the tunnel, ignoring Erwin’s cries for him to stop. He ran for about five minutes, before stopping for breath outside a mini supermarket. He looked around to see if he had shaken Erwin off, not even knowing if he’d followed him, and decided he was safe. He slouched, and walked into the store, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

Ten minutes later and he’s skulking back outside, his back stuffed with enough food and water to last him a week. He almost felt guilty for nicking it when he could’ve bought it with blondie’s money, but money is something that he couldn’t-

His thoughts are cut off by hand landing on his shoulder, and spinning him around. He looked up to see a security guard glaring down at him, and instinctively his hand went to his knife.

“I hope you’re planning on paying for all that.” The man booms down at him. And then Levi does the only thing he knows how to. He leaves the knife, but his hand shoots out fast, and jabs the guard in the stomach who doubles over in pain. Yes, this is one thing Levi does well. He fights.

***

So that’s how Levi ended up standing over a wounded man with a bag of stolen goods on his back, and the desperate need to run. Giving one last kick for good measure, he spins on his heel and sprints as fast as he can. He doesn’t even know where he’s going – as far away as possible, hopefully – he just runs and runs and runs and-

He stops running. He doesn’t want to. He wants to keep running until he’s too far away for anyone to find him, but he’s on the floor and he doesn’t know why and he _hurts_ and he doesn’t know why and he lifts his hands from his side and there’s blood and he _doesn’t know why._ He tried to stand up, but his legs won’t work, and his arms won’t push him up, and _fuck it really hurts_ and he looks up, tries to determine why he’s broken. There’s people leaning over him, they look shocked, he wants them to go, he doesn’t want to be seen so vulnerable, he wants them to go, he wants to go, he wants to run, why can’t he fucking run? He falls back from his sitting position and lies on the blood stained tarmac. He looks to his left. There’s a car right next to him. He squints, and sees a smear of red on the front. He wants to get up, he wants to go, but his vision becomes blurry and soon enough, he can see nothing but black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wakes up and meets Erwin's friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is potentially triggering as it deals with hospital stuff, although that isn't the sole focus, but if you're upset by that feel free to skip to the bottom where I'll give a little summary!

Levi groaned as he opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by white. He squinted and tried to stand up, but found himself trapped. After managing – but only just – to lift his hands up to rub his eyes, he was able to make out some of the shapes around him. Two empty chairs on either side of him, a table that was secured to only one leg, allowing it to be moved over a bed without difficulty. On the table lay a jug of water, and a small, folded piece of paper with Levi’s name scrawled on top. He looked at his hands, and saw a needle in each, one attached to a wire that lead to a drip sitting behind him, pumping morphine into his body. Oh. So this is what a hospital is like. He vaguely remembered being in one when he was about 8, after falling off a wall in his back garden. He ended up on the street not long after that.

He managed to sit up a little straighter, although he was still in pain from his collision with some fucker’s car earlier. He picked up the slip of paper addressed to him, and opened it out. His eyes skimmed the page and he read:

_Hello Levi._

_I am sorry for my absence upon your waking up, but I do however have other obligations. I will be back to visit you later today, and check up on how you are doing. Once the doctors have decided you are okay, I would be honoured if you would come back to my home. I can provide you with a warm bed and food, and help you get on your feet. The person who hit you is a friend of mine, Hanji. You ran out in front of their car, and they slammed their breaks on, but unfortunately not fast enough. Until I see you again, I will leave you in their capable – although slightly clumsy – hands._

_Yours truly,  
Erwin Smith._

Levi had to force himself not to roll his eyes at the signature. Of fucking course the posh bastard signed his notes as yours truly. He screwed up the paper in his hands, and while he contemplated tossing it into the bin, he instead left it on the table. You know. Just in case.

“Oh!”

His head whipped to the door as the person he presumed to be Hanji stumbled in holding a cup of coffee, apparently surprised by his awoken state.

“Sorry, I wasn’t expecting you to be up! I’m Hanji, which you probably already know if you’ve read Erwin’s note? Right. I am terribly sorry for hitting you with my car, I should have been paying more attention to surrounding hazards, you know how they teach you in driving theory? Wow, sorry, just realised you probably never did learn to drive, Erwin mentioned you’d been homeless for a long time? I can’t even imagine what that’s like. I’m pretty good at camping though so maybe I’d manage! Wow, not that being homeless is like camping, but, you know, sleeping outside and stuff, I’m good at that.” They paused for breath as they placed their steaming cup on the table, and made to start talking again. That is, before they were cut off by Levi.

“You talk a lot. You talk really fucking fast. And I can’t believe you just compared my situation to camping.”

Hanji looked a little embarrassed as they pushed their glasses up their nose.

“Ha, yeah, me neither… I guess I was just rambling. I do that sometimes, and I often forget what I’m saying. I am terribly sorry. Although hopefully if you take up Erwin’s offer, you won’t be in that situation for much longer!” They grinned somewhat forcedly, still inwardly punishing themself.

“Well, I’m not taking up his offer, so I guess I’ll just go back to… camping.” Levi turned away from Hanji as their grin dropped, and their mouth fell open, leaving them looking shocked, but also a bit like they’d been electrocuted.

“Why not? Erwin’s a lovely man… you can trust him. Why would you choose the street life over a warm bed?”

“Because the street life is my life, got that? It’s the life I’ve known since I was 9. And I manage. If I hadn’t been caught shoplifting, I would be fine, living it up in the subway. Partying with the spiders. And as soon as I get out of here, that’s exactly what I plan on doing.”

“Well, I have heard that insects are quite the party animals!” They replied, giggling a little, and picked up their coffee to take a sip.

“Arachnids. Spiders are arachnids. But fuck yeah, they know how to get down.” Hanji burst into laughter at that, yet  Levi’s face remained completely stoic. He was just about to comment on how Hanji’s laugh was fucking ridiculous when a nurse entered.

“Ah, Levi! Glad to see you’re awake! How are you feeling?”

“Awesome! There’s tubes sticking out of my body and I’ve lost all feeling in my torso! I’m just swell, how are you?” His voice is dripping with sarcasm as he drops his head back into the pillow, attempting to ignore the nurse. Unfortunately for him, she just chuckles.

“Oh, I’m doing wonderfully thank you. I just came in to check your blood pressure. Arm out, please.” She smiled as she held out the cuff, waiting for him to lift up his arm. He tried to, he honestly did, but he was still in a bit of pain from having a car rammed into his side. The nurse smiled sympathetically and helped him to lift his arm.

“Ow, fuck, that hurts! I’m trying as hard as I can, woman! Fuck!” Okay, maybe he could’ve tried a _little_ harder. But the cuff looked scary and he was reluctant to have his arm shoved in it. The nurse gave his hand a quick, comforting stroke before wrapping it around his sore arm, and pressing the button for it to start. The cuff started tightening around his arm, and Levi’s fist clenched automatically.

“Relax, Levi. It’ll hurt less if you relax.”

“It’s not that fucking easy! Fuck, it’s going to take my bloody arm off!” Hanji let out a little giggle at that, which earned them a glare from Levi. Eventually, the cuff was taken off.

“Right, that looks alright to me. Just going to test your temperature.” That was all the warning he got before he felt the cold plastic pressing into his ear. He squirmed at the feeling, but he couldn’t exactly get away in his injured state. “Yep, looks fine too. You’re a fast healer, Levi!”

“Lucky fucking me.”

“Now, you had to have surgery when you came in, but everything went perfectly. You had some blood transfused, you lost quite a lot, but everything has gone better than we could have hoped for! We should be able to get you out of here in a week or so!”

“I’m ecstatic,” Levi feigned boredom at the words, but in reality, he couldn’t wait to get out of here. It was uncomfortable, the lights were too bright, and he hated how good the morphine made him feel. God, he hated how he loved it. The nurse chuckled before waving a little goodbye and stepping out of his ward.

“So. Did your car suffer much damage?” Levi asked, leaving Hanji a little surprised at the question.

“Oh..! Well, not really, no! Just need to get the blood washed off the front! Why do you ask?”

Levi shrugged.

“Guess I felt kinda guilty for running out in front of it. You must’ve suffered a bit of a shock. My bad.”

“Would you perhaps like to apologise?” The voice came from the door, and Levi turned to see Erwin, leaning against the doorframe, a slight smirk on his face.

“No. I would not. They hit me with their fucking car and you want _me_ to apologise? Fuck that.”

“Well, you did just admit that _you_ were the one who ran into the road. Just seems like the nice thing to do, that’s all.” His smile didn’t fade as he stepped into the room and sat in the chair on the opposite side of the bed to Hanji. Levi snorted at his words.

“Yeah, cause I’m the nicest bugger on the planet, aren’t I?”

“I think you're nice.” Erwin reached out to hold onto his hand, his thumb sweeping over his rough skin. Levi, of course, snatched his hand away almost instantly, but he couldn’t deny, he quite liked how those hands felt. They were big, yet surprisingly soft, and the contact reminded Levi of his mother. The mother who always looked after him, and loved him unconditionally. The mother who died when he was 9. The mother who left him to live alone, on the street with no money. Suddenly, Levi didn’t feel so comforted. He just felt lonely.

“Get out.”

“Levi-“

“Both of you. Out. I need to be alone. Get out!” Levi began to raise his voice, and Erwin nodded at Hanji to indicate that yes, they should both give him some privacy. As soon as the door closed behind them, Levi screwed his eyes shut, and tried to force the tears to stay inside. He hadn’t cried when she’d died. He hadn’t cried when he had to find refuge in dirty tunnels. He hadn’t cried when he’d turned to the bottle. So why should he cry now, at the mere touch of someone’s hand? He wouldn’t cry. He wouldn’t cry. He _couldn’t_ cry.

He felt tears dangerously close to spilling out, and did the only thing he could think off to stop them. He rubbed his eyes quickly, then pressed the button on his IV to increase his morphine over and over, until he drifted off into a numbing sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically Levi wakes up in hospital where he meets Hanji, after reading a letter that tells him they're the one who hit him with their car. They talk for a little bit [okay mostly Hanji talks] and then the nurse comes in to check on him and tells him he should be able to leave within a week. Then Erwin comes back and strokes Levi's hand, which reminds him of his late mother, so he banishes the two from his room while he forces himself not to cry and instead increases his morphine until he passes out. God Levi, you proud motherfucker.
> 
> Anyway yeah I hope you enjoy!! I don't know when the next update will be because I am busy as fuck lately but hopefully it'll be soon! And my tumblr is [here](http://erwinsmiths.co.vu) if you want to follow me and I track the tag #fic: yours truly if you want me to see something related to this!! (that was a subtle hint that fanart fuels me)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Red and blue lights flashing through those cheap hotel drapes/ Blood spilled out on the porcelain/ The bathtub's overflowing"  
> Against Me! // Paralytic States

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW OKAY INTENSE WRITERS BLOCK. This chapter is bloody awful but the next one will be better I promise <33 also trying out lyrics as chapter summaries idk if it'll be permanent but YEAH

“So… that was a bit odd, don’t you think?” Hanji asked, as they sat with Erwin on the chairs just outside Levi’s ward. Their usual smile had somewhat wavered, but Erwin reached out and gave their hand a sympathetic squeeze.

“Sometimes people just need to be alone. For whatever reason. I’m sure he’ll be okay.” His face was painted with a soft smile, his eyes creasing a little at the corners, a red tint heating up his cheeks. Hanji nodded, and threw an arm around Erwin’s shoulder, pulling him into a bear hug. He let out a little squeal, and chuckled as he pushed himself out of their grip.

“Excuse me?” They both stood up as they saw a doctor standing above them, wiping their faces of any grins that could perhaps be inappropriately cheery, given their location. The doctor smiled warmly, and shook hands with the two people standing before him. “You are friends of Levi’s, yes?”

“Yes.” Erwin answered, without hesitation.

“Right, well. I have reviewed her files, and she’s recovering well! You should be able to get her home fairly soon!”

Erwin’s eyebrows creased as the doctor nodded her goodbye and walked away. Her? The doctor couldn’t be talking about Levi, right? Levi was…

He shook his head and dismissed any confusion. The doctor had a lot of patients; it’d be easy for her to get a little mixed up. He turned and knocked on the door to Levi’s ward, to no response. Hanji stood beside him, and slowly pushed open the door, peeking in.

“He’s sleeping. Let’s go back in.” They stepped inside, followed by Erwin, and closed the door gently behind them. Sitting back in their chairs, Erwin looked over the sleeping man with an air of confusion, and wrapped a hand around the blanket covering him.

“Um, Erwin? Whatcha doin’?” Hanji raised an eyebrow at him, but he stayed staring intently at the man.

“The nurse called him she.”

“It was probably just an accident… What are you suggesting?”

Erwin’s gaze remained fixed on Levi’s sleeping form, casting small glances down his body and willing himself to either pull down the blanket or let go.

“Do you think maybe… He could be…”

Hanji had to force themself not to roll their eyes at Erwin, and instead let a small smile tug at their lips.

“Why are you people so afraid of the word ‘transgender’? Yeah, it’s possible. He used the right pronouns for me without even questioning it. But it’s none of your business, okay, cissie boy? So get your hand off the blanket.”

Erwin smiled and nodded as he lifted his hand. He was thankful for Hanji for keeping him in check, after being raised in a ridiculously sheltered environment and knowing nothing but the kyriarchal norms, he was constantly fucking up. He’d realised he was gay only a few years ago, before then completely repressing his attraction towards men, and that was probably thanks to Hanji, too.

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” He was about to continue, when they were interrupted by a nurse.

“Sorry guys, but visiting time is over! You can come back at 4pm tomorrow, if you want, but until then, you have to clear out!” She gave a beaming smile, and held open the door as Erwin and Hanji collected their things.

“Goodnight, sleepy boy.” Hanji grinned and ruffled a hand through the messy black mop of hair.

“We’ll be back tomorrow, Levi.” Erwin’s voice was soft as he said his goodbye to the man who definitely couldn’t hear him, and he smiled gently at the man who definitely couldn’t see him before stepping out of the ward and walking towards the entrance of the hospital.

“Let’s get ice cream,” Hanji suggested.

“Ice cream?”

“Yeah, ice cream.”

“Why ice cream?”

“Why not ice cream?”

“You’re lactose intolerant.”

“Shut up.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home, street home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a v brief mention of sexual assault (like just two words) so be careful ily
> 
> Hopefully this is better than the last chapter

The next day, Erwin arrived at 4 on the dot, with a bag full of stuff for Levi. It was nothing special, just a toothbrush, some face wipes and soaps, a few little bags of sweets and a few pairs of underwear that Erwin had grown out of, though would probably still be too large for Levi’s small frame. He’d come alone this time, Hanji had had to go back to work, teaching a class of hormonal and bored 19 year olds about the nervous system, or something. He couldn’t even pretend to know shit about biology, but he’d been teaching politics at the same university for 8 years, so he was able to outsmart Hanji then. Although not by much. He hovered outside the door until the nurse nodded him leave to enter, and he tentatively pushed open the door to find Levi sitting up, with a tray of food in front of him.

“Good afternoon, Levi.” He smiled as he placed the bag next to the bed and sat in the chair, only to be greeted with an eye roll.

“Why do you keep coming here, Erwin Smith?” Levi played with the food in front of him, picking apart the sandwiches, unable to stomach eating anymore.

“Because, I want to make sure you’re okay. And while you are free to reject my offer to house you until you get on your feet, there’s nothing you can do to stop me from coming here every day.” Erwin spoke simply, with his regular smile painted on his face. Levi almost wanted to scream at how fucking… _normal_ he looked, showing no signs of smugness on his frustratingly caring face.

“Fine, I guess that’s true. And since you’re here, you may as well make yourself useful and get rid of this sandwich. Sight of it’s making me sick.” Erwin seemed somewhat amused by Levi’s inherent rudeness, but still, he got up from his chair, picked up the leftover food, and deposited it in the bin near the door.

“How are you feeling today?”

“Well, since I had your friend’s fucking windscreen dug out of my insides a day ago, I am less than brilliant. But I’m okay. I guess. How’re you?”

Erwin had to restrain himself from showing signs of visible surprise; he wasn’t expecting the question to be reciprocated. However, he managed to keep his face smooth as he gave a quick “fine, thank you,” before putting his bag on the bed next to Levi.

“I brought you some things. Hopefully you will find them of use to you.” Levi dug through the bag, finding the supplies that Erwin had gathered for him, and threw a little nod in his direction. Erwin chuckled, and leaned closer to the man on the bed. “This is generally where you say ‘thank you’, Levi.”

Levi snorted and rolled his eyes.

“I’m not thanking some rich kid for giving me his leftover underpants.”

Erwin reached out and laced his fingers through the thick hair that lay on Levi’s head.

“I think someone needs to teach you some manners.”

“And I think someone needs to teach you how to ditch the saviour complex you’ve got going. It’s disgusting.”

Erwin couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle at that, despite whatever offense he may be feeling.

“Want to make that a deal? I’ll teach you basic manners and in return you deflate my ego.”

“Your ego is bigger than a Barbie doll’s tits. It’ll need more than me to get it to regular size.” Levi retreated under the covers, pulling them up under his chin. He closed his eyes and lay his head gently on the pillow, not really planning on sleeping, but hoping to maybe avoid more conversation with Erwin. No such luck.

“I got the guest bedroom all furnished for you yesterday. Made the bed, replaced the curtains, vacuumed the floor. I hope it will be up to your standards.”

“Jeez, you never take no for an answer, do you? I’m not living with you, dickhead.” Erwin smiled, refusing to show any form of discouragement, and instead just nodded, feigning acceptance of Levi’s no. They both knew it wasn’t real, but Levi hadn’t the energy to fight, so he lay and let the conversation run until visiting time was over.

The next week went on like that. Erwin showing up, Levi growling, begrudgingly conversing before Erwin was told to leave. On the Monday, however, he didn’t show. Levi grinned and told himself he was happy for the peace. He’d always been one hell of a liar.

A small nurse peeked her head into the door, and upon seeing Levi awake and alone, she walked in and perched on the bed.

“Good news, we’re getting you home today! We’re just sorting the discharge forms now. However, you’ll need to pop back in a couple of weeks so we can get your casts off, okay? Until then, you’ll probably need to stay on bed rest for a while, maybe your friend can be your little servant.” She let out a chuckle, but continued talking upon receiving nothing but Levi’s stony glare as response. “You’ll need to keep yourself well fed, well hydrated, and well rested. Practise self-care like your life depends on it. Although I guess it almost does.” She smiled and patted his hand before walking to the door and closing it gently behind her.

That’s when Levi started to freak out.

These injuries, they were fucking intense. He’d experienced surgery before, in a dodgy underground hospital mainly for criminals who couldn’t confess their injuries to proper hospitals without destroying their alibi or raising suspicion. They’d let him stay there until he was as good as normal, but that couldn’t happen here, they had too many patients and not enough beds. Where was he supposed to go? He could only think of one option, and that meant swallowing his pride, and that was something he tried his hardest to avoid at all costs.

Not to mention the bastard hadn’t shown up.

An hour later, he was in a wheelchair being pushed to the entrance of the hospital. He felt bile rising in his throat, panic closing in over him. He felt as though his anxiety was a hand, wrapped around his windpipe and flicking out at his lungs with razor sharp nails. He was going to have to stand up out of the wheelchair, and he was going to have to go back to sleeping outside. No, he could handle the streets. He knew how. He’d had enough practice. But he was going to have to live outside, alone, and defenceless. He couldn’t look after himself the way he was told too, and he couldn’t protect himself from the bastards that roamed the streets at night, looking for either a punching bag or a quick fuck. He was completely and utterly –

No, that wasn’t right.

It couldn’t be him, why the fuck would he have been waiting outside?

But no. There he was, leaning against his pretentious fucking car with a smug look on his pretentious fucking face, brushing a hand through his pretentious fucking blond hair.

“Ready to come home with me, Levi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi reminder that I'm on tumblr at laurajanegrace and track the tag #fic: yours truly !! All comments and stuff are rly appreciated they make me smile a lot


End file.
